


Do the Voices!

by RedBowBuddha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Bedtime Stories, Day 3: Poly Day, Domestic Fluff, FlashVibe Week 2016, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, coldflash - Freeform, coldflashvibe, flashvibe, fvsummer2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha/pseuds/RedBowBuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime is never complete, unless everyone's there to do the voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Voices!

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, beta'd by the amazing TurtleLady17 :D
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this super domestic, fluffy poly as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Enid! It’s bathtime, little girl, get over here!” Cisco called from the bathroom, the sounds of the tub filling up drowning out his voice. 

“Nooo, papa! I don’t wanna!” the little girl sang theatrically as she ran past the open bathroom door towards the living room. Her bouncy red hair was a mess of frizz from a full day of play, her pants and t shirt muddy from romping in the yard.

As she entered the living room she tried to hide under the coffee table, not realizing her daddy was home already and there was no way to hide from him.

“Gotcha!” Barry said triumphantly as he scooped up the small 6 year old and threw her over his shoulder. He packed her to the bathroom where Cisco was waiting with all the appropriate bathroom gear: multiple rubber duckies, a few toy guns from her Aunty Lisa, and bubbles in the tub.

She hit Barry’s back with her fists, grumpy from not getting a nap earlier that day. “Daddy! I don’t want tooooo!” The last word she screeched out and the sound amplified dramatically, causing the glass mirror to shake slightly as Barry nearly dropped her from the pain in his ears.

Cisco sprung into action and set off a vibe at a matching frequency to tone down her meta-squeals. The vibe didn’t hurt her, only turned down her volume to an appropriate toddler level. Barry breathed deeply and set her down gently, meeting her on the floor with one knee.

Enid grew embarrassed from her outburst. She always knew she went too far when papa had to step in like that. When they first brought her home from the orphanage she was so happy she couldn’t contain her joy, jumping around the house and giggling at top volume. Every window in the house did not survive, that day.

The small red-headed girl they now were lucky to call ‘daughter’ was their first case of a metachild. She was orphaned the same night the explosion at STAR Labs gave her sonic abilities. When Barry, Cisco, and Len decided to adopt, Enid fell into their laps like fate. Over the past two years she’d gained confidence in herself and learned not to fear her powers. Her papa happily helps her work on them as much as she asks.

Her eyes glistened and threatened tears when she realized how bad her outburst was. She wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck and hugged him tight. “I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to.” She whispered to Barry softly.

Barry hugged her back tightly and didn’t pull away until she let go. “Enid, it’s okay, honey. I know you must be tired from a long day. Did you and papa work on your powers some more?”

Enid wiped her eyes dry and gave him a weary smile, “Yeah, we made some acorns fall from a tree!” She said, her excitement returning. Barry and Cisco exchanged a glance, smiling at one another. “I did like this,” She cupped her hands around her mouth as if she would yell across a long distance, and placed the cup against the wall, then gave a small, low humming sound. The wall rumbled a little bit, but she pulled away before it was too bad. “And then like a  _ ton  _ of acorns came falling out of the tree! Like rain!”

Barry’s eyes went wide with excitement, “Enid! That’s great! You’re getting so good at that! I’m so proud of you!” He hugged her again tightly, pride swelling in his chest.

Cisco just smiled at the pair, trying to wrap his head around how perfect his life was at this moment. He only wished Len could be there to share this with them. Rip came by the house about a week ago and wrangled him into another mission. Len reluctantly went; he didn’t want Mick or Sara feeling abandoned so he had to meet his ‘mission quota’ as he called it. Plus, Enid was so proud of her dad for fighting bad guys he couldn’t let her down by sitting it out.

“Okay, smelly, enough stalling, you know what time it is,” Cisco reminded her from where he sat crouched by the edge of the tub.

Enid rolled her eyes dramatically, throwing back her head and groaning a little. Cisco and Barry exchanged a look with popped eyebrows, as if to say “Len.”

She pouted and turned back to Barry, “Can we do it fast, please?” she begged.

Barry pondered her request for a moment. The last time they sped through bathtime she almost had a brush burn from scrubbing too fast and her hair was nearly yanked out of her head from trying to detangle too quickly. He made a deal with her, “We can do a fast bath, but then papa is going to brush your hair… slowly.”

Enid continued pouting, but agreed, nodding her head defeatedly. “But!” She said, holding up one finger and looking up to her papa, “I want you to read me that story,” Cisco nodded, he knew which one, “ _ with _ the voices.” She threatened.

Cisco held up his hands defensively, “Ok, princesa.” He got up to leave the bathroom so Barry could do his magic, “We’ll do it your way.” He closed the door behind him so Barry’s frantic movements didn’t soak the hallway carpet.

About fifteen minutes later, the three of them were sitting on Enid’s twin sized bed. Cisco was combing her hair carefully, as he always does, with Enid sitting in his lap. Before the trio even knew who they were adopting, Len and Barry agreed by default that Cisco was on hair duty. He happily agreed.

Barry sat in front of them both, holding open her favorite storybook,  Brave . The little girl was obsessed with the cartoon heroine that looked so much like her. She even asked her dads if she could get a bow and arrow. Len thought it was a great idea and even offered to take her target practicing; Cisco was excited about designing a bow for her. Even Uncle Ollie was thrilled, driving all the way over from Star City to let her try out his bow. Barry put an end to it, being his usual over protective self. “When she’s old enough to do advanced calculus, then she can shoot a bow.” Ever since then Cisco had been giving her math and physics lessons whenever she would pay attention.

As the three of them read through the book they traded off parts: Cisco narrating, Barry doing the voice of the witch and the brothers, and Enid slowly reading Merida’s lines. When the bear came into play, Enid got quiet and pouted a little. She turned to her papa who was currently braiding half of her thick hair so she wouldn’t tangle it as she slept. “I miss Dad. When is he coming back?”

Cisco gave a half-smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe a day or two? Not much longer.”

Enid continued to pout a little, but didn’t say anything in response. Cisco looked to Barry for help. Barry gave him a defeated smile, thinking about how frustrating the situation was. Rip always swooped in without warning and stole Len away from them without a clue of when he would come back. The team had been doing missions without him for awhile, so the idea that they needed him desperately was lost on Barry and Cisco.

“Let’s give him a call, yeah?” Barry asked, thinking that might cheer her up a little. She brightened as Barry took out his phone which Cisco rigged with Gideon’s AI so they could communicate from different timelines.

When Len picked up all he could see was Barry’s face smiling at him, “Hey, red. Everything okay?”

He didn’t look or sound horribly busy, “Yeah, we need you to be our bear.”

Len’s eyebrow popped up in his usual way, “Well, Scarlet, figured you guys would want me to be home for that. Plus, I’m not hairy enough to be considered--”

“LALALALALA,” Cisco said loudly, covering Enid’s ears.

Barry laughed brightly, “For the story!” He switched the camera around so Len could see Cisco and Enid waving at him, one braid in her hair and the rest poofed out in a damp frizz.

Enid grabbed the phone, “Dad! Did you get the bad guys?”

Len gave her a full smile, which he only saved for those he deeply cared for. This little girl could always pull one out of him. “Not yet, Uncle Mick and Aunt Sara are out getting him now!”

Enid gasped a little, “I hope they’re okay! Does he have his fire gun?”

Len shook his head, smiling at the image of Cisco’s smiling face resting against Enid’s shoulder as they both looked to him for answers. “No, actually. They’re on a secret mission. Aunt Sara is pretending to be the lovely Lady Margaret and Uncle Mick is her burly, armored date, Sir Lance.”

“Seriously?” Cisco said, trying to hold in a laugh. “Are they honeypotting in an actual castle?”

“What’s a honeypot?” Enid asked, turning her head slightly to her papa.

“Uh…” all three of them chorused.

“So, Len!” Barry said quickly, grabbing the phone back, “When do you think you’ll be back?”

He gave a small shrug, “Despite Rip’s  _ personal _ belief that he’s a captain of time, he’s awfully bad at keeping a schedule. Haven’t done anything since I’ve been here, ‘cept swipe a few key cards when we were in the 80s a few days ago.”

Barry bristled at the knowledge. “ **Seriously?** Rip steals you away from your family just to have you waste time on the ship and do one thing that  _ Gideon _ could do from the timeship with no problem?!” He then thought about it, “No offence… to either of you, sorry Gideon.”

“None taken, sir.” Gideon replied calmly.

“Red, I’ve been trying to get him to take me back for a few days now, but he took away my command privileges and, to be honest, I didn’t want to leave Mick in the 18th Century with his gun. A  _ lot _ of buildings are highly flammable here.”

“That’s ridiculous. Mick can take care of himself. Gideon, restore Len’s command privileges.” Barry demanded.

“Apologies, Mr. Allen. If I restore Mr. Snart’s command privileges there’s a 99% chance he will fly the ship back to 2016 before waiting for the mission to end. Therefore, leaving most of his team stranded in the 18th Century.” Gideon replied with her personable voice.

Barry, Len, and Cisco all agreed to that assumption. “What if he took the smaller time ship?” Cisco asked Gideon.

“The Jump Ship was not designed to travel such far distances in time. A journey of multiple centuries would weaken the structure and navigation panel of the ship, resulting in a 45% chance that Mr. Snart actually arrives at his desired location and time.” Gideon replied matter-of-factly.

They all heaved a big sigh.

Enid grabbed the phone, “Miss Gideon, is there any way my dad can come home tonight?” She asked sweetly, Len’s face almost crumbling from the pleading expression on her face.

“Hello Ms. Murphy,” the trio couldn’t decide which name to give her, so they let her keep her mother’s last name. “Mr. Allen could, theoretically, come get Mr. Snart. His rate of accuracy is calculated at 99.9% and Mr. Snart’s survival rate is calculated at an 85%.”

Enid gulped, even at her young age she understood statistics. Looks like those math lessons with Papa were paying off. “Dad, could you come be the bear? It’s okay if you can’t.” She tried to not sound too defeated, but her emotions shone through her so clearly.

Len couldn’t say no, wouldn’t say no, even if the chances were much lower. “Of course, I can, sweetie.” He said with a smile, moving to gather his things quickly. “Scarlet?”

Barry took the phone, “I’m on my way. Gideon can you send me the exact date? That could help me zero in on him.”

“Of course, Mr. Allen.”

“I’ll be back,” Barry said, smiling down at Enid and Cisco as he stood to leave. He pressed a soft kiss to Enid’s forehead and a sweet kiss to Cisco’s big lips.

“Be careful,” Cisco said, squeezing his hand.

“I always am.” And just like that, he was gone.

~

Len threw his things in his bag more haphazardly than he usually did. This child would be the death of him. What used to be a meticulous, patient man was now a puddle of warm delight at the mere sight or sound of the child.

Enid and the prospect of finally getting to see his two loves was enough to make him chance death just to share a night with them. 

As Len laughed at himself for shoving his things in his bag, which was usually so carefully folded and packed, Barry appeared on the ship, panting in his red suit.

“Long run?” Len asked, sauntering up to Barry and closing the short distance between them.

“Worth it,” Barry replied, smiling and pulling Len close for a deep, loving kiss. The pair sighed into one another’s touch: Len missing the tingling feeling of Barry on his skin and Barry missing the ever present smell of pine on Len.  

“NO!” Rip called from down the hallway, the sound of his boots clanging on the metal floor towards the pair. “Barry, what the  _ hell _ are you doing here?”

“Taking Len home,” Barry said plainly, pointing at Len who still had his arms around the speedster’s waist.

“Absolutely not! We’re in the middle of the mission and a time jump like that without a ship is a death wish!” Rip spluttered, trying to assert his fake authority.

“Yeah, well, sorry to burst your bubble, Rip, but it’s bedtime and my little girl needs her bear.” Len drawled, holstering his gun tightly and snuggly strapping his bag on.

“What?!” Rip said incredulously, not understanding a word of what he just said, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He said closing his eyes and pinching his nose as a headache was surely coming on. “You can’t be seriou-” When he opened his eyes they were already gone.

~

When Barry came to a halt in their living room, Len fell over on the sofa and pressed his palms to his temples. “Oh, god, Red. I never want to do that again.”

After a moment he peeled his eyes open and saw Cisco standing before him, the biggest smile on his face, “Cisco!” Len breathed out happily, grabbing the shorter man’s arm and pulling him down on top of him.

An arm snaked around Cisco’s waist and hugged him close while a gloved hand came up to his neck and pulled him in for a loving kiss. Cisco always tasted sweet on Len’s tongue and nothing would ever replace that sensation. Len’s sure, confident hold on Cisco was enough to make him melt on the scene. When they pulled away, their faces stayed close and Cisco booped Len’s nose with his own. “Missed you, too.”

While they reunited, Barry saw Enid creeping down the stairs and swooped her up, bringing her into the living room on his hip. “They love each other,” Enid giggled happily into Barry’s ear.

Len heard that voice, that sweet, powerful, dangerous-yet-breathtaking voice and his heart grew four sizes. Cisco got up and helped a dizzy Len sit up.

Enid practically jumped out of Barry’s arms and into Len’s lap with an ‘oomph’. The pair embraced tightly as Len’s hand tangled in Enid’s frizzy hair and her arms around his neck. Len thought he knew love while growing up and protecting his sister. He thought he grasped a better understanding when he, Barry, and Cisco decided to be life partners. But this, this was more powerful than any bond, any gun, any thrill he’d ever experienced. Whenever he was away from his little girl Len was always anxious, as if something precious of his own could be stolen. He laughed inwardly at the thought,  _ No one’s stealing anything from me, most of all her.  _ “Dad! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you more, beautiful.” Len said plainly, leaving no room for argument.

She pulled away and looked to her dad, “Did you steal anything for me?” She asked quietly hoping her papa and daddy wouldn’t hear.

“Hey! No!” “What? Len you shouldn’t encourage this!” Apparently they did.

Len just looked up to the pair, who were holding hands and standing closely. “I’m not going to stifle a young child’s gift. She’s got feet as light as a deer and swift fingers.”

“That’s your excuse?” Cisco asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Len said plainly, before reaching into his pocket. He presented on the flat of his palm a [ring](https://www.history.org/Foundation/journal/Spring03/images/pointering.jpg): a simple, shining golden band with a square setting on the top. In the square setting sat a green diamond cut to the shape of a pyramid. The diamond and gold both glittered with a brilliance one could only hope to find in a museum. One of the best perks of time travel was that items still stayed as perfect as the day they were made, even after a 3 or 4 century hop in time.

Len watched her mind work behind her wide, bright eyes as she carefully picked up the ring as if it would crumble from a heavy breath. She inspected every inch of it with awe written all over her face. She tapped the tip of the pyramid and her brow furrowed in thought. She slipped it on her biggest finger and held it in place, making a fist. “Is it for fighting?” She asked, making a punching movement with the point sticking outward.

Barry’s knees almost went weak, Cisco had to hold him up. The mere idea of Enid needing to fight for her life scared him to death. He finally really understood why Joe was always so protective of him.

Len thought it was hilarious and laughed boisterously. “No, there are better tools for that. Here,” he said, lifting her up and walking over to one of their windows, pulling the curtain back. He grabbed her fist and pressed the tip of the diamond to the glass, tracing his initials in a scrawling cursive on the bottom right corner.

Enid jumped for joy at the demonstration. “This is  _ so cool, _ Dad! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She hugged Len tightly again. “Can I write my name?” She asked excitedly.

“Of course!” Len answered, knowing this was killing Cisco and Barry. He peeked over his shoulder at them as Enid went to slowly etching her name in the glass in huge letters across the bottom of the pane.

Barry and Cisco just stood there with slack jaws. They both couldn’t believe Len not only let her do that, but encouraged her to. Len just smiled back at them with a small shrug, “It’s just a window. This is better than a baseball flying through it.”

The pair just sighed and gave up, meeting them on the floor to write their names in as well.

A few moments later Enid was yawning uncontrollably, as were her three doting dads.

“I think it’s time for bed now, querida,” Cisco said from where he sat on Len’s lap on the floor. The shortest of the trio insisted on cuddling with Len for at least a full day after he returned from missions.

Enid pouted a little, but nodded. Barry scooped her up and walked her up the stairs, Len and Cisco following behind hand-in-hand.

They all tucked her in and started to say goodnight before she sat up again and pointed a finger at her Dad, “You never did the voice!”

Len touched a hand to his chest in shock, “Well, how could I forget such an important part of bedtime.”

He crawled in bed and snuggled up behind her, Enid laying back against his stomach and pulling the covers up over them. Cisco and Barry squeezed in on either side in the small, twin-sized, lavender bed. Barry held up the book with his long arms as they all started reciting their parts.

Cisco narrated dutifully and theatrically. Barry’s witch voice made them all giggle uncontrollably. Enid’s Merida was easily the most adorable thing any of the trio had ever heard before. And Len’s rumbling, snarling, deep bear voice vibrated through his body to the three loved ones curled up close to him.

As they read through the book, Enid slowly fell asleep, her mouth hanging open and head resting back on Len’s belly. Barry didn’t have any more parts left so he quickly fell asleep, his head resting on Len’s shoulder, one arm wrapped around Enid and one long leg draping off of the bed.

Cisco kept narrating quietly in case Enid was still teetering on consciousness. When the story was over, he looked up and saw Len had fallen asleep, too. His head thrown back over a bunched up pillow. Cisco was pinned against the wall by the three sleeping bodies next to him and he absolutely loved it. Len’s arm had snaked around his waist and held him close, his own arm joining Barry’s over Enid’s sleeping form. He nuzzled his face into the nook of Len’s neck and kissed him gently.

It only took a few moments before the whole family was sound asleep, piled together in the most comfortable night’s rest their souls would ever have. 


End file.
